1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film transportation display device making it possible to be readily aware of film transporting conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional film transportation display devices have informed users of the film transporting conditions by means of a mechanical marker waving to and fro, or a lamp, or a light-emitting diode turning on intermittently in response to the progress of film transportation. But this method has the disadvantages that the one is hardly aware of presentation of the display, or it is difficult to recognize, and that the display does not change over between film winding and film rewinding, thereby to making it impossible to tell whether winding or rewinding is in progress.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above-described drawbacks and to provide a display device with a control circuit in such form that a plurality of display elements are successively actuated so as make the displayed pattern flow in one direction, thereby making it easily visually recognized.
Another object of the present invention is to change the flow direction of the displayed pattern depending on whether the film is wound up or rewound.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment thereof.